


Confidental

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: You decide to join the Spanish Armada, but with a price.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some insults in this, so be careful and don't think too much of it, since your thoughts as the reader started to correlate with the crew members on board the ship.

**Spain, 1650**

"I can't believe you left again! How many times have I told you to stay in the house for as long as you are living underneath my roof!" Your dad yelled throwing his handkerchief on the floor.

"Well, then be it. " You spat.

"Get out." Your dad pushed you out of the house onto the floor outside.

"And don't think about coming back. Cagaste y saltaste en la caca." He gritted, slamming the door on your face. All you wanted was to spend time with some friends.... maybe get a little wasted, but you didn't think that would be much of a problem, since you were already nineteen, edging near twenty.

You got up from the harsh rocks and made your way into town. You didn't know where you were going, but you knew you had to be somewhere. _Maybe I should consider becoming a whore?_ You were always amazed by the beauty of soliciting men. You decided though, that-that wasn't it for you. You turned to see where a loud roar of men came from and spotted them at the bay nearby, connecting them back to a ship. _¡Perfecto!_

You noticed some pirates walking inside a bar and followed. You tripped on your dress a little as you made your way through the crowd of men and putas, when you noticed a target. A drunken man splayed out on his chair, looking around for what woman he most desired and laid his blood shot eyes on yours. You smirked and made your way towards him, laying your soft hands on his shoulders, then moving them down to his chest; whispering that you should take this outside in the outhouse.

He smirked at that and got up from his chair, drunkenly tripping on his feet on the way there. You pushed him against the wall when you made it out to an outhouse and stripped him naked. The man thought that he was getting lucky with a beautiful woman like you, but sooner or later realized that you had left with his clothes, leaving him with your dress and nothing else.

You chuckled a little as you made your way through the crowd in nothing but men's clothing. You braided your hair and ended it with the ribbon the man had in his hair and made your way over to the pirate's loading some cargo on the ship. You mimicked them, grabbing cargo and carrying it on board. You set it down next to the others and looked around the men's faces, seeing how focused and tired they were. You decided to mimic that too and looked as tired as you could be. You stepped back and accidentally bumped into a man wearing nothing but red and a captain's hat. He looked at you, wondering why you were still looking at him,

"Why are you just standing there, vamanos!" He watched as you walked away to grab another box. 

You looked over to see if he was still looking and to your surprise, he wasn't. Instead, he was talking to a crew member and you set the box back down.

Awhile later, the captain announced that they had to leave soon and expected all cargo to be stocked by then. You looked down at the box you were supposed to carry a long time ago and carried it on ship. You huffed as you set it down and noticed the captain staring at you. He looked more confused than he did delighted, and you looked away, wondering if you didn't blend in well enough. You noticed a hat on the ground and picked it up putting it on...maybe that was it.

You didn't know what position to take since everybody had something to do, so you just stood and watched everyone work until you noticed a broad guy and asked if you could practice sword fighting with him. If you were going to be a pirate it was highly recommended for you to fight, so why not? Right? 

Well, you were a rookie. That meant one thing. You got your ass beat the whole time and you were starting to feel embarrassed as some crew members started to watch. You swallowed the pride you once had and lifted your hands up as the knife came up to your chin. 

"Can you train me?" You weakly smiled. 

The man burst out in fits of laughter and told the crew members watching that you wanted training. They all laughed with him and you just stood, wondering how long you were going to last in this damn ship.

"What's so funny that you all had to stop working?" The captain sneered. 

The crew grew silent and went back to work, everyone but you. You looked at the floor in silence and felt tension rise as the captain kept his gaze on you. 

"¿Qué acabo de decir?" He managed to make himself comfortable near your ear and grit his words as he spoke.

You didn't know what to do, you saw the man that you practiced fighting with and followed him. Not knowing a single thing, you were getting yourself into. You just followed along and started wiping the floorboards with him. 

\---------------

Four months had passed, and you had managed to become the quartermaster within those four months. You learned how to fight, shoot, and make logical decisions (you knew that before, but more planned out). You knew everything there is to know about your captain, to what he ate and what his last thoughts were. You knew everything and everyone that dealt with the ship, including enemies. 

Within those months, your identity was safe and secured. Every night before you went to bed, you made sure everyone was sound asleep, except for the night owl. Once you felt comfortable enough, you undressed, taking off your secured wrap and untied your hair, rubbing your scalp from the harsh bun, you felt like a woman again.

Unfortunately by morning, you had to put everything back on again and walk out on deck, as if you were a man, living in lust for putas in the whore islands, by which you never touched. It wasn't the fact that they were women, it was the fact that they allowed anything and anyone to use them, but enough of that. Through the time being, you felt like you were living in tranquility among anyone else. You've never felt more alive.

"Alright penedejos, let's go have some fun, eh?" Antonio docked the ship in the island that put the crew in 'lust' and him himself as well. For you, you went down to buy some things you felt seemed cool to keep for souvenirs and drank with the men when you were done. 

You followed the crew as they made their way into bars and brothels. You couldn't help but wonder where Antonio went and by luck, noticed him make his way into the brothel house, but was pushed out by a mate. You chuckled as you saw his hands go up to surrender and walked into the bar next to it, making eye contact with you as he did so. 

Antonio was a handsome man, you had to admit but you didn't think much of him, since he was your captain and you were a man through his eyes. You followed him in and was spotted by multiple women as they made passes on you by which you persuaded them out of it. Antonio gave you a confused look as you did so and slowly take a sip of his beer. Wondering how he had managed to let a joto onto his ship.

"Why'd you do that?" He furrowed his eyebrows and started studying you now, wondering if you would make a move on him.

You shrugged putting your fingers on your nose and gently squeezed, implying that they smelled. Which they did. Antonio chuckled and pointed at you then him, mimicking your movements. Stating that pirates smell too. You chuckled and ordered yourself some whiskey, you wanted nothing more but to get wasted along with the men. 

"What do you think about her?" Antonio asked, pointing at a lovely woman. 

You stared at her and wondered why she was here of all places. To you she deserved better, but to the men she was asking for it. 

"She's beautiful." And that she was. It made you a bit...jealous. You looked away from her and took a long swig of your whiskey.

You looked over at Antonio and noticed those lustful eyes of his. You rolled your eyes and elbowed him to go and make a move. 

"Why don't you woo her?" You chuckled.

Antonio shrugged looking down at his beer and back up at you,

"I'm not handsome.... enough." He muttered against his beer.

You choked on your whiskey and had to rethink the sentence that came out of your captains’ mouth. _He fucking didn't._

"Seriously?" You laughed.

Antonio glared at you, but you couldn't help it. Why in the world would he feel insecure about a woman like that in a place like this? Yeah, she was beautiful, but she's just an object.

"What makes you so sure, capitán?" You smirked.

Antonio gave you a look, a look you've never seen before and watched as he got up from his seat and over to the girl, seducing her away from the crowd. 

You stayed where you were and finished up to thirty shots of whiskey. You were beyond wasted, and you needed to go sleep. By that time, it was already passed curfew for you and you slowly got up, lazily making your way to your sleeping quarters on the ship. You looked through your crew’s quarters making sure they were asleep and didn't bother to look at your captains, knowing perfectly well that he was occupied at the moment. 

You flopped on your bed but sat up when you felt your wrap start to irritate your skin. You took off your jacket and poet shirt and unwrapped the horrid cloth choking your breasts. You sighed in relief as you set it next to your bed and let your hair fall out of your hat, throwing it aside and leaned back onto the bed, looking at your reflection through the mirror, contemplating if you were going to live like this forever.

At this time, Antonio finished from his little nap after sex and dressed himself, leaving the poets shirt unlaced and his hair messier than his usual look. He made his way around the ship and made sure his men were on board. He took a swig of his beer as he made his way towards your sleeping quarters nearly spitting his beer out when he saw a woman topless on your bed. He's never seen you seduce a woman before!? He grinned idiotically and pumped a fist in the air, too excited about the thought. He looked further in and tried looking for you, but you were nowhere to be seen. Was she wondering around on the ship? If so, she had to leave in an hour because they needed to be in England by sunrise _._ Antonio furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and continued the search for you, wondering eyes trying to make out a man that never existed.

He continued to watch as the woman got up and faced toward him, but never looking his direction, but that was all he needed to recognize the face of his quartermaster. His eyes widened in disbelief and he looked away, rubbing his eyes making sure he wasn't being delusional. He looked again and saw you making your way to the one candle in your quarter and blow it out. 

He looked down at the beer in his hand and took another swig of it before he threw it aside, making his way back to his room, telling the woman to leave as he sat on the edge of the bed. He thought if what he saw was correct. He sunk his face into his hands, feeling as though he was turning delirious. That wasn't you. No way. You weren't a woman. You were a fine young man, a gentleman, any woman wanted you, but why didn't you pursue them? Antonio looked up from his hands and felt that he needed to sleep. This was just a misunderstanding.

Morning came and you quickly wrapped yourself up, making sure it was comfortable but tight enough to hide the fear of a nipple perking up. You put your hair in a bun and pulled some strands out, a little something that made you seem more masculine and laid the hat you threw from the night before on top of the messy bun. You looked at yourself through the reflection from the window and smiled as you made your way on deck. 

"Buenos días." You smiled at a hungover crew mate and made your way over to the flagpole, pulling up the ships flag. All the crew members made their way to their duties and went to work. 

Antonio stepped out of his office and made his way towards you. His mind still delirious from the images of yesterday.

"May I have a word, por favor." He walked back to his office, knowing that you would be right behind him.

You followed him and thought about the options you had that would make him talk to you so early in the morning. Usually, he liked to talk about the other crew mates and his night with the women, but you felt the air was different...a bit tensed. When you made it into his office you watched as he made his way behind his desk and pointed at a chair for you to take a seat in. You sat down and waited for him to talk about the woman from last night.

He placed his hands underneath his chin and sighed, looking distraught as if he had lost a battle,

"Are you.... hiding anything from me by any chance?" He looked at you, gaze tired and worrisome.

You blinked a few times wondering what this was about. You knew it couldn't be because he found out-it couldn't be?! You've done this for four months and you've been safe, why find out now?

"No, capitán." You stared into his eyes now, stating your dominance over your answer.

"Are you positive?" He asked, this time removing his hands from his chin and placing them flat on the desk.

"Sí, capitán." 

Antonio raised a brow and shuffled in his seat.

"Last night, did you have a woman with you?" 

You thought back from the night and couldn't recall a time when there was one by your side.

"No." 

He let out a sigh,

"Are you by any chance a woman.... yourself?" His eyes fixated on you now, watching your every move.

"No, capitán." Anxiety filled your veins. 

"Take off your shirt." He demanded. 

You looked at him surprised and wanted to deny but knew that this was your captain you are talking to. He's killed crew members before, mainly because of spying and deceitfulness. Which is what you've been doing for the past four months, but you never thought it would've ever led to here.

You did as told and felt tears forming in your eyes, but you forced them down, looking up as you pulled your shirt over your head and off your torso. You looked at Antonio and noticed his face of hurt as he saw the wrap around your chest.

"Take off the wrap." His voice strained as you looked at him with doe eyes. 

"Please- I'll do anything." You pleaded. 

Antonio gritted his teeth at that and punched the desk. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, as he thought long and hard on how he managed a woman on his ship. He controlled his breathing and brought himself back from the anger that had struck him.

"Go back to work and don't speak of this to anyone. Understood?" His eyes darted away from yours- too angry to look at you. 

You put your poet shirt back on and felt tears slip from your eyes.

"Sí, capitán." 

You got up and made your way out of his office and back to your position. You wiped your face from the tears and continued working. Crew members bugged you about what you had talked about, but you dissed them, saying that Antonio almost fell for a whore. Which resulted in erupts of laughter, but you felt shameful eyes stare down on you and you knew whose eyes they belonged to. You pretended to laugh with the men and tried to continue the days as if nothing had happened, but as each day passed by, tension rose between you and the captain. An accidental touch or eye contact, immediate weakness stirred up through your body. Scared if Antonio was going to expose you to the crew, but luckily for you Antonio kept his word and didn't say anything...until the day came, when you really fucked it up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stay is something similar as a corset, so when you read stay just think of a corset.  
> Stays, was the term used for the fully boned laces bodices worn under clothes from the late 16th or early 17th century, until the end of the 18th century

The crew became skeptical of you and Antonio. They weren't sure who to turn to for action, but they were well aware that any refusal towards the captain called for execution. So, they refused commands from you instead and not only did they refuse, they denied your existence. You eventually grew to the new atmosphere and started acting without a single thought.

You were confirmed ten pounds of Spain's gold was to be sent to England as a payoff from Spain's debt. Well, while you were trying to win your crews trust back, you thought that England had already had their hands on the gold. So, with that in mind, you figured you had some leftover to help Spain's amigo France obtain his ship from being taken away by British soldiers. You believed you were doing a good deed. You felt that the team would turn to you and give you a round of applause once the gold was confirmed to France.

You had a wide smile on your face as you got a letter back confirming that France had the gold and successfully got away from the British. You looked out at the crew and noticed them giving you glares, you turned to Antonio thinking maybe he would be happy, but he wasn't. He was nowhere near. He stormed straight to you and grabbed you by the wrist, shoving you in his office.

"What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! You think spending our money is a joke? Do you think we have all this gold so that we can throw it away?!" He shook your shirt, eyes dark green with rage. You were beyond confused.

"¿Capitán?" Your eyes were wide as you felt embarrassment rise within.

He let you go and walked away from you, finding a bottle of rum and taking a swig from it. He ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration and turned to you.

"Do you think that I won't tell the crew your dirty little secret? Do you believe that I won't let them use you one by one like a cheap whore...? Because I fucking will." He gritted his teeth, staring daggers at you. You did something wrong you concluded, but you didn't know it was this bad. You stared at Antonio, anger starting to fill your mind as he said his cruel words. How could he? You are his quartermaster!

"Get out of my office." He grabbed his maroon coat and put it back on. You nodded and left his office, confusion and doubt spreading your mind as you finally realized that Spain hadn't paid England at all, so the money you sent France was enough money to have Spain broke. You ignored the crew and dragged your feet back to your sleeping quarters as you broke down on the bed and wanted to get the hell out of the ship. You were nothing but a disgrace to everyone on board and with Antonio knowing that you were a female didn't help either. Now, he was just using that information to manipulate you by telling the crew; sometimes you couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or lying.

After word got to England, British pirates came rushing to Spain's Armada to try and get the gold that you didn't have. When the day came, you stepped out of your sleeping quarters to find British pirates scattered on board the ship, attacking your crew. You didn't have time to put your jacket on but wrapped yourself up and pulled your hair up in a bun and threw a hat on along with a poet's shirt and some trousers. You ran outside quickly grabbing a sword off the ground and went 1v1 with the captain of the British crew, Arthur. You fought with anger and doubt as Arthur lunged and riposted at you. Sooner or later, Arthur had you when he ripped down at your torso and exposed your true self. You quickly covered yourself with your arms and couldn't believe what just happened. You were exposed, you were vulnerable.

"Bloody hell, he's a bird!" Arthur yelled at his crew and smirked when he saw your shocked expression. You couldn't look at your crew, you knew what faces they were making. You were already a disappointment and now this? You shut your eyes in frustration until Antonio came up from behind and told you to go in his office. You nodded and felt your throat start to tighten. How could this happen?

"No. Bring her back." Arthur demanded. You and Antonio turned to look at Arthur, disgust smeared on both of your faces as you looked at the Brit.

"How about this? The debt can still be repaid with her coming abroad my ship." Arthur smirked. Antonio glared at him and almost ran up to him, but you stopped him,

"I'll do it." Antonio looked at you, disbelief written across his face. He tugged at your arm and tried to get you to change your mind.

"What are you doing?! They're only going to use you!" He staged whispered in your ear.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect the crew." You stated, moving away from him and going to Arthur's side.

"Well, would you look at that? Was that so hard?" Arthur scoffed as he placed a hand on your shoulder and told his men to guide you on his ship. You glanced back over to Antonio as he watched you walk the plank and onto Arthur's ship. Antonio looked away as the British got off his ship- he said something to his crew, and you watched as they all scattered on the ship. You looked away when Arthur placed his fingers underneath your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

"From now on, you are my escort." He smirked. His green eyes dulling as he examined your face, proud of the catch he got. You furrowed your eyebrows, angry that he was checking you out so inappropriately and attempted to move your face out of his hold. He caught on to you rather harshly, gripping your chin and gritting his teeth.

"The more you struggle the worse it'll be, ma'am." You scrunched your face and he smashed his lips onto yours, making that ugly look on your face disappear. You tried pushing him away, but no use, he pinned you down onto his desk and made his way in between your legs.

"Do I have to repeat myself, señorita?" There was no accent with the word. You rolled your eyes at that, he noticed and grabbed your wrists pinning them above your head, exposing yourself to him. 

"Wow, look at you." He stared down at your breasts and bit his lip. 

"Okay!" You yelled, blushing from his gaze. 

He looked up at you and released his grip, moving back from you. You quickly covered yourself again and looked anywhere for something to cover up. Arthur rolled his eyes and laid a hand on your arm.

"There's no need for that, darlin'." He smiled up at you and removed his hand, making his way towards a closet by his desk. He opened it, revealing nothing but beautiful dresses. You questioned if he wanted you to wear them or if he was possibly getting something out of the closet. 

You watched as he pulled out a beautiful crimson dress and walked over towards you.

"This is for you." He said, watching your reaction. How did he have something as beautiful as this on his ship? You continued to glare at him and winced when he threw it on your lap.

"I'm going to attend some duties, but when I come back you better be dressed." He left at that and slammed the doors behind him. 

You shrugged off your blouse, since it was already torn apart there wasn't much to be taken off. You moved down to your trousers and pulled them down, stepping out of the pool of clothes, you looked over at the dress. You placed the stay on first and laced it until it stopped just barely above your nipples. You laid both of your hands over your chest and felt the top of your naked breasts, uncomfortable from the exposed feeling, you tried pulling the stay up, but it was no use. You let it go and went over to the skirt, pulling it over your head and adjusting it under the stay. 

You were curious on how you looked and scavenged for a mirror. You looked around the office and spotted a small circular mirror on Arthur's desk. You picked it up and looked at yourself through it. _Damn,_ you thought. Arthur’s taste wasn’t bad, but you didn’t want to admit that.

You set the mirror back down on his desk as you waited for Arthur to come back. You wondered why Arthur was making you dress with such extravagant clothing, you were low class, pirate class to be exact. Clothing like this would never pass your sight at home, neither would it want to. You sighed at the thought of home and sat on the desk. If Arthur wanted you for sexual desires, why would he make you wear something so hard to take off?

Footsteps made their way toward the office, making you quickly slide off the desk. You stood awkwardly, your fingers picking at the dirt underneath your nails as Arthur opened the door, looking at you in pure awe. You couldn't help but feel disgusted by his gaze, looking down at the floor then back at him, his gaze laid on your plumped breasts. He almost drooled if it wasn't for a crew mate knocking and intruding in the situation.

"Sorry, sir. The French are coming for a sneak attack tomorrow morning." The man stated, looking at Arthur then toward the person that had his attention. Like a switch, the man's mouth slightly opened from the sight and checked you out, gliding his eyes up and down your dress, then to your exposed cleavage. 

"Arthur?" You asked, trying to get him to snap out of it. 

Arthur looked up at your gaze and bit his lip, "yes, I heard. Thank you, now please. Carry on." Arthur turned to the man and watched as he left.

Without a second thought, Arthur smashed his lips against yours. You moaned in pain and gripped his shirt, trying to push him away, but failed when you felt his teeth sink into your lip.

“You can’t help your crew if you cause a scene, luv.” His words stung with the torn skin he held in-between his teeth, you glared at him, “there’s no one else around.” You pushed him and he scoffed with the obvious fact.

“You want to be smart now?” He grabbed your arm and yanked you towards him, “the more you fight, the more I want to forget about the deal I made and bombard your precious crew.” You felt your face scrunch in anger and pulled your arm out of his grip.

“Now, do you want to be a good girl and give me what I want, or do you want to act coy and force me to throw you away along with your precious capítan?” His face was a few centimeters away, you backed up and felt your bum hit against the desk. You wanted to fight back, but you knew you shouldn’t. Once you attacked, his crew would be all over you, there was nothing you could do except act like the façade he desired. You weren’t left with any other options and you wanted to protect your crew, but would they do the same?

He smirked, knowing that he had your attention and forced another kiss, you shut your eyes as he kissed you and furrowed your eyebrows as you felt his hands started to untie your laced-up stay. You moved your hands up his chest and through his hair, he seemed to like that, making him moan from the pressure of your hands and accidentally pushed you on the desk. You heaved from the intensity of it and looked up at him. His face was slightly crimson along with his eyes dark from lust, and his hair tousled from your fingers. He looked like the personification of sex.

You knew the role you played on his ship, you were his escort. Everything and anything played dirty, he didn't care if you liked it or not, and honestly you started not to care either. You didn't know what it was that switched in you, but it switched hard. You were so drawn in this sexual trance you almost forgot about your crew and Antonio and the disappointment you brought them. Sex was starting to become a drug from those dull thoughts, the embarrassment and the manipulation of it all. You manipulated Antonio and the crew and Antonio turned the manipulation against you.

You were so lost in thought you had not notice Arthur leaving wet kisses and marks on your neck, his body was placed between your legs and a leg was currently in midair from Arthur holding it up. You looked down at the scene and noticed that he had given up on your stay and had moved on to your lower regions. You moaned when he started to kiss further down your neck and atop your breasts. You felt your face heat up as he pulled a knife out from his pocket and cut the thick lace while throwing the beautiful red stay aside. You looked up at Arthur and noticed that he was biting his lips rather harshly, you reached up to his face and placed your thumb over his mouth. You moved up and pecked his sore lips, Arthur was left in a trance as he slowly kissed you back, moving his lips over yours. You moved a hand down his body and cupped his hard-on through his trousers. You gently squeezed then palmed him, you felt disoriented as soft gasps spilled out of his mouth. You knew this was bound to happen, but… hearing his moans and gasps made you feel disgusted but strangely, aroused.

Arthur looked down at you and moved you back onto the desk. You couldn't stop the desire; you didn't know where it came from and how it got here so fast, but it was almost impossible to control. You continued palming him through his trousers until he had enough and couldn't play along anymore. He unbuckled his trousers and you on queue spread your legs open for him to see, he cursed from the sight and lowered himself down to your wet self. 

"You're so filthy for me." Arthur whispered on you as he kissed your entrance and slowly licked your reddened cunt. 

You moaned from the contact and threw your head back, unfamiliar with the sensation. You've had men before, but not enough to have the honor to pleasure you right. Arthur knew what he was doing, and you were excited, but nervous at the same time. How good could he make you feel? You've daydreamed about Antonio once, but it was hard for you to continue that fantasy, because you had to act like one of the guys, you couldn't flirt or give him seductive eyes. 

Your mind started to wonder toward Antonio and the pleasure that was given to you. You shut your eyes and imagined him licking your pussy so good, touching and stroking your thighs, maybe even pleasuring himself while pleasuring you. You bit your lips at that as you felt yourself start to lose control, you moved your hips on Arthur's mouth, feeling your climax coming closer. With that you almost slipped and said,

"Anto-" You moaned.

Halt. 

Arthur stopped and stood up. 

"Turn over." He demanded. 

You bit your lip and moved onto your stomach, exposing your ass to him. You knew what was to come, in some ways it turned you on and in others it frightened you.

Arthur placed a cold palm on your ass, and you gasped from the touch.

"I haven't started yet." He gritted. 

You bit your lip and waited, feeling your stomach flip with what was to come. 

"For every slap, I want you to say my name." 

You nodded, understanding his request completely.

"Understood?" Arthur asked, wanting to hear your voice.

"Yes, captain." Slap.

"Arthur."

Slap.

"Arthur." 

He rubbed his hands together and slapped you harder, harder, and harder. This went on for what felt like hours, he didn't stop. He liked this side of you, a whimpering mess. He liked seeing you beg.

"Arthur." You whimpered.

"Arthur." 

"Arthur." 

He stopped at the thirtieth and took a step back. You felt your eyes stinging with the tears falling down your cheeks as he turned you over. The harsh wooden desk stinging as it grazed your delicate bum. 

"You're in my ship. The only name I want to hear come out of that pretty little mouth of yours is mine." He gently caressed your cheek, wiping away some tears that had long stained your face and pulled you in for a kiss. You continued with the act and was forced to touch him all over again. If this is what he wanted, you knew you had to give it to him. 

\---------------

As days flew by you figured out how to send messages to Antonio. You weren't sure if he ever got them, but you hoped he did, since it carried everything about Arthur's crew and ship. 

You looked over your shoulder as you finished writing another one and threw it in a bottle, sealing it with a cork and throwing it out into the ocean. 

"For fuck sake's, tell him to bloody wait then!" Arthur exclaimed outside the office. 

You didn't have to be trapped in the office; you could wonder around the ship if you wanted. Although, the last time you did, you were groped by some of the crew and you would rather not re-live that. You stayed by Arthur's side and only his, you didn't trust his men, not that you trusted Arthur either-but you knew him a little more than anyone else on ship, and you'd rather keep it that way. You only wanted to be exposed and used by one man and if you tried hooking up with someone else he threatened to bring down the Spanish Armada, and that was enough to keep your distance from anyone else. 

Arthur opened the doors leading into the office and looked over at you, sitting rather seductively in a comfy chair he had bought for you. He bit his lip but ignored his yearning as he sat down behind his desk. He sighed from the days stress and ran his hands through his hair, taking it as a sign of welcoming, you got up from your chair and made your way behind him. You roamed your hands down his chest then up his shoulders, giving him a light massage.

"Not now. I'm busy." He bit his lip and fanned you away. You did as told and sat back down on your chair and watched as Arthur scribbled some things on a map and pull out a compass. You sighed and got up from your seat and peaked outside the little window on the office doors. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, still looking down on the map. 

You turned to his direction and watched as he scratched his head from annoyance. 

"I'm bored." You stated, walking over to him and placing a seat slightly over his map on the desk. 

Arthur looked up at you annoyed and leaned back. You swayed your legs a little before moving them on his thighs. You smirked as he stared at you, you continued with your movements and rubbed his cock through his trousers with your bare foot. 

"C'mon, stop it." Arthur said, although not meaning it. He himself had to admit that he longed for a release, but he didn't want to make himself look desperate.

You pulled your feet away and got off the desk, you swung a leg over Arthur making a new seat on his lap. You stared into his eyes as you gave him a small kiss on his lips and slowly pulled away. You continued teasing him as you laid sweet kisses down his jaw and onto his neck, leaving small hickey's. You smirked as you felt Arthur's hands grip onto your waist trying to get you off him but failed as he fell further down into your trap. Instead, he started moving your hips, swaying on his erection. You laughed at that and a small moan escaped your lips as you continued the movement, moving faster and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"Fffuck" He cursed, biting onto your shoulder. 

You winced at the pain but continued, knowing that he was only doing it for the sake of pleasure. You felt yourself become wet and hot when you felt your climax near, but you didn't want to end it like this. You wanted him inside, 

"Put it in." You whispered in his ear. Arthur blushed from the demand but obliged and unbuttoned his trousers. He stopped your hips and raised them a bit then lowered you down. You moaned from the feeling and continued your movements from before. Your eyes glued on his as you worked together for pleasure, you moaned as he started thrusting up in you, you quickly caught on and bounced up and down his throbbing cock. 

"Fuck-" Arthur bit his lip as he held onto your waist. He couldn't look away; you were so beautiful bouncing up and down his cock. Your breasts moving with the rhythm, your face a dark crimson as you went on fucking yourself on him. God, did he love that.

"You like fucking yourself on me?" He asked, his pillow talk kicking in. 

"Yes-" You answered.

"You like the feeling of my cock deep inside of you?" He gritted.

"Yes-" You answered.

He bit his lip as he switched positions and laid you down on his desk, forgetting the important map that laid behind you. He gripped your hips as he thrust inside you, taking full control of your pleasure. 

You gripped on his red coat as you started edging near your climax. 

"Please-" You pleaded.

Arthur smirked and bent down taking a nipple in his mouth, wanting you to talk more. He loved the way how your voice cracked under pressure. 

"Please what?" He asked, breathlessly as he came closer and closer to his own climax. 

"Cum inside me-" You pleaded. At this point you didn't know what you were saying, words were spilling out of your mouth. You've never felt this good in two days, you weren't sure if anyone else could top him but for now he was the best you've had. 

"Are you sure about that, love?" He asked, licking the sweat off your chest. 

You weren't. 

"Yes-" You felt your body heat up and you threw your head back in pure bliss, as he fucked you through your climax. 

"Fuck I'm-" Arthur gripped your hips as he came inside. 

After the two of you had calmed down a little, Arthur looked up at you and laid a small kiss on your forehead. 

"I think you should go use the loo." He said, pulling out and sitting back down in his chair, breathless. He ran his hand through his hair and watched as you slowly sat up and threw a long jacket on, making your way to the bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio and his crew searched for you for as long as they could, but sooner or later gave up. After the month passed, they figured that you were gone and weren't seeking for help. The crew didn't care too much for you, since you caused so much trouble upon them, but to their surprise Antonio cared a little too much. He searched day and night; his sleep schedule changed drastically, and his mind started to fight against him from the lack of rest. He was becoming aware of his true nature for you, but he didn't think it was going to turn out like this. Losing you to the one person he loathed the most.

"¿Capitán?" A hand laid on his shoulder and he snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to the man that had his hand on his shoulder and looked at him with tired eyes.

"¿Todo bien?" The crew mate asked. A look of concerned glued to his face as he saw his captain's bloodshot eyes.

"No, take over for now." Antonio shuffled his way towards his office and plopped down into his leather chair. He placed his elbows on his desk and rubbed his face with his hard-cut hands. Everyone gave up looking for you weeks ago now, but the thought of you being with Arthur haunted him and he hated thinking about it. The thought crossed his mind so much he started having dreams of the two of you pleasing each other. 

_Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!_

He saw it. You were riding Arthur, pleasuring yourself on him and screaming his name repeatedly like a lullaby. Your face and chest red from the movements and love marks stained your skin. His mind moved to Arthur, fucking you slow on his desk. Your legs bent over his shoulders and your hands gripping on Arthur's coat for dear life as you came near your climax. _ARTHUR!_

Spain roughly bit his lip and abruptly stood up. Anger taking over him, he pushed everything off his desk and flipped the desk over. He walked over to his whiskey and took a long swig of it, roaming his rough fingers through his hair. The irritation made his body heat up, forcing him to pull off his maroon coat and threw it on top of his chair. He was done, but he wasn't done with you. The want had morphed into a need, and he knew his crew believed he was going mad. 

"¡Capitán! We found something!" A crew member barged into his office and told him to come out quick. 

Antonio ran out with anticipation as he followed the rest of his crew mates standing around a spot by the ship. He pushed through the men and looked down to where their attention was, almost fainting from his anticipation. The water was filled with bottles hitting against the ship, letters that you had sent out almost three days ago. 

"All letters from her, sir." 

Antonio looked over at a crew mate and grabbed the letter out of his hand, eyes darting with each word, the adrenaline running through his veins as he told his crew to get all of them in. Each letter contained new information about the British ship and how Arthur worked day by day, some even had his weakness's along with the crew’s. Antonio smiled at the thought of you writing the letter's trying to hide them from Arthur and the crew. He took all the letters in his office and kept them in a safe place, just in case they came in handy, then he walked out and made his way to the ship's wheel.

"Alright men, we're heading west." 

\--------------- 

Arthur finished work with Sweden and plopped himself down on the edge of his bed. You were sat at the head of it and crawled your way towards him, nothing covering you except one of Arthur's long poet shirts. You roamed your hands up his shoulders and down his chest, causing him to breathe in sharply. 

"Do you want to take your mind off things?" You whispered in his ear, watching the little blonde strands move as you spoke. 

Arthur took his boots off and turned his head towards you. He stared into your eyes for a while before looking down at what you had on.

"I thought I told you to put on that pretty little pink dress." He stated, looking slowly back up to your eyes. 

You sighed, placing a hand firmly on his thigh, 

"You did, but this is better because you don't have to take much off." You said, slowly moving your hand to his groin. You looked down to your hand and glanced up at his dull rural eyes. You smirked as a small shade of pink marked his cheeks when your hand landed on its destination. You glanced down at his lips, wanting to bite it til blood dripped out of the sensitive tissue,

"What's wrong with what I have on, _Arthur_?" You glanced back up at his eyes and noticed his eyebrow twitch. He hated not being called captain and you knew that. Especially, now that he had power. The power started going to his head and it scared you a little. His punishments started getting more aggressive, his slaps turned into whips and you were not to be seen by anyone else except him. That you didn't mind much until you forgot about the rule and stepped out for something to eat, a crew mate saw you and attempted to flirt with you, laying a hand on your ass and whispering sweet nothings into your ear. Arthur saw and whipped the crew mate in front of you, wanting you to know that he could do far worse than just steer a ship and sex. He could kill too, which he did that day. 

"It doesn't hug your body the way I want it to, _darling_." He said, brushing his lips against yours.

You looked back up into his eyes and smiled at that, pushing him down on the bed and straddling his hips. He didn't stop you, instead he watched as you made your way on top of him. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked it when you took control. You smirked at him as you replaced your hand on his groin with your wet self, slowly dragging yourself on him, moaning in pleasure on how hard he was already. He smirked at that and continued to watch you, placing his skinny fingers under the shirt you had on and grip onto your hips. 

"Mmmm-" You moaned, as you continued faster on him. You placed your hands over his on your hips, continuing your movements. 

"You like that, love? You want more?" His voice was dark and husky. You liked that,

"Yes, captain-" 

SLAM! 

The office door slammed open, breaking the one window it had on it. You and Arthur turned to see a fuming Antonio standing at the entrance of the office. You couldn't help but gasp as you moved off of Arthur, but Arthur stopped you, gripping your hips back on him. 

"Continue riding me." He gritted. 

You looked away from Antonio and back at Arthur, confused on what you should do. Arthur beat you to anything and forced your hips to move on him, you gasped from the tension and gripped onto his shirt. 

"Arthur stop-" 

A gunshot was heard through the room and you couldn't help but yell in shock, getting off of Arthur and falling on the floor. You looked up at Antonio and noticed him walking closer to you while Arthur cursed in pain. Antonio grabbed you and forced you outside of the office, but before you were out you turned to Arthur to see what had happened and noticed his foot soaked in blood. 

You turned back to Antonio and noticed the ship was full of your old crew, attacking and killing the British pirates. You couldn't help but feel confused on what emotion to feel. Were you excited? Were you sad? You weren’t going to miss Arthur that's for sure, but Antonio....he was here to take you back after a month and a few weeks. You couldn't help but feel a little sentimental about him still wanting you back. 

He took you back on the Armada and pushed you into his now messy office. He wasn't as happy as you were, he was pacing back and forth, his hands roamed through his hair as he thought of something to say. Anything. 

"I thought you gave up on me." You finally said, snapping him out of his trance. He looked at you and growled, kicking his chair to the side.

"Of course, I would keep looking for you! You're my fucking quartermaster!" He yelled. 

Anger filled your veins from his words, but you knew better than to act upon them and continued to watch him.

"You're such a fucking puta! ¡Mierda!" He was in front of you now, his breathing irregular. 

"What was I supposed to do!? You took so long finding me! I had to do what he wanted to protect the crew…. Even if it meant fucking him-" He pushed you against the wall, an arm was pushing against your throat and you looked up at him with wide eyes. What were you supposed to do? 

"Did you enjoy it?" He gritted, pushing his arm deeper against your throat. You tried pushing him away, but he was too strong. You looked into his eyes and couldn't stop yourself from saying something you knew you were going to regret, but you were enraged. After all those days you came back on board to this! 

"What do you think?" You gritted your teeth and felt his body tense with your harsh words, but you didn't care. Arthur seemed to rub off on you, your words were harsher than they ever were, and you were shocked yourself. You talked back to your captain, disrespecting the number one rule and most importantly, Antonio.

Antonio's eyes grew darker, but he let you go. He took a step back, his gaze never leaving your sight. 

"Do you love him?" He asked. 

You stared at him for a while, thinking about how you should answer. Should you say yes? But you would be lying, you wanted to see how he would react if you said yes. He was acting strange. You had never seen this side of him before. 

"No." You confessed, stepping closer to him. You started wondering if he was jealous. Why would he be asking these question's if he wasn't interested?

"Why? What if I was?" You asked, giving him some space in between the both of you. His reaction gave you a wave of confidence as he paused for an answer.

"I’d kill you." He said. You smirked at the thought and remembered that you were still wearing nothing but Arthur's shirt. You could tease him all you wanted, and the time seemed right. If your hypothesis was right, he seemed to find an interest in you. You stepped closer and watched as his breathing pitched, you placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him with fake concern.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" You asked, checking his pulse from his neck. The touch drove him mad and you knew it, but you continued with your innocent motive and slightly brushed your breasts against his arm. He shot a look down at you and moved your arms off him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, making sure to keep his stature up. You smiled at him and shrugged,

"I'm sorry, I thought you were unwell. I'll just head back to my quarters and get dressed." You said turning away from him. A hand gripped your wrist and swung you back into the room.

"You think this is over?" He asked, gritting his teeth. His anger came back, and you felt a wave of desire run through your veins as he held you firmly with his grasp.

"I thought it was. What else do you need to know from me? Did you want to know what positions we did? How he liked it when I called him captain?" Your words burned his thoughts and he forced himself to look away. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried not to picture those images, you were making him mad and you fucking knew it. He did too. 

"There was always something that I didn't enjoy with him-" He snapped at that and pushed you back against the wall. You gasped in pain and watched as Antonio was nearly going insane. His eyes dull with pure rage and his body heavier than before. You caught some air and finally whispered,

"He wasn't you." 

He felt his stomach churn and his body weaken, but he didn't give in. Not that easily,

"Mentirosa." He gritted. 

You sighed and smashed your lips against his. He was about to pull away, but you had him in a firm grip. You pushed him back until he tripped on something he had thrown on the floor and fell holding you. You cradled him now and looked down at him, his face pained, and he gasped from the sudden pain in his back. 

"Are you okay?" You asked, true concern filling your voice as you kissed his cheeks. 

"Stop it." He said. His voice dark with annoyance. He tried pushing you off, but you stayed your ground. 

"Fine. I've only been whipped multiple times for accidentally saying your name instead of his. You want to see the scars?" You said, beyond aggravated with this man. He looked up at you, anger shooting up his body as you got off him and stood up, pulling the shirt down to your back, revealing the deep scars of the whip. He stood up and ran his hands over the whip marks and felt a tight knot in his stomach, disgust and resentment filled his veins until he pushed the shirt completely off of you, letting it slowly fall to the floor. He took the backside of you in and noticed the marks run all the way down your trasera and couldn't stop himself from the stinging forming in his eyes. He kissed both of your shoulders and laid his head on one of them, letting out a small cry as all the emotions swept through his body. Anger, guilt, lust, shame, depression. He didn't know what to say. You turned around and took his head in your palms and laid soft kisses on his lips. 

"It's not your fault. " You confessed, kissing his dampen cheeks and rubbed soft circles on his neck. It's true, it wasn't his fault. All the blame followed back to you since the day you boarded the ship. You softly smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss and he returned it, making sure to leave delicate touches on your skin. He wanted to make love to you, but he wasn't sure if now was the right time. So instead, he laid his forehead on yours and sighed,

"I never gave up because I was falling for you as each day passed. I wanted you back so I could tell you, but the crew gave up so easily I felt that I would never get the chance to ever see you again." He paused and looked down at your soft eyes. You melted at his gaze and cupped his cheeks. It's funny how hard you tried protecting the crew when they easily gave up on you, but you rid of those thoughts-awaiting for another time to let all that sink in and focused your attention on Antonio.

"When did these feelings occur?" You asked. 

He chuckled and looked away from your gaze, embarrassment filling his heart.

"Since I saw you topless in your bedroom." He said, his face moving closer to yours. His gaze fixated on your lips as he moved closer.

"Really?" You asked, moving in with him until his lips touched yours, and you felt a rush run through your veins, you knew you couldn't hold back anymore. The images of him while you were with Arthur drove you mad and deep down you knew that the only reason the sex with Arthur was good was because you imagined Antonio. You fell deeper in the kiss as he held onto your sides and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Antonio took that as permission and carefully picked you up,

"What are you doing?" You asked, a little surprised. He chuckled at that and placed a small kiss on your forehead,

"We're moving this to my sleeping quarters." He answered, "I want to make love to you...the right way." He confessed, a little anger escaping on 'way.' He pushed the doors open from his office and made his way to his sleeping quarters, locking the door behind him. He slowly put you down on his bed and watched you intently, making sure you weren't in any type of pain. You chuckled at that and laid a hand on his cheek,

"Todo bien. Come on." You reassured him, noticing the look of concern on his face. 

He moved over to you on his knees, dipping the sides of the bed and started to undress. You laid in your birthday suit and watched as he undressed, eyes glued on each other. You've been waiting for this moment for who knows how long, and you felt as though maybe it was wrong. You didn't want to force him into doing this, especially now knowing that you had Arthur all over you. You almost felt like you needed a bath, a long one too.

"Wait-" You said, looking away from him. He stopped and watched as you bit your lip, trying to say something you didn't know if you wanted to. 

"What's wrong, amor?" God, that accent is what you missed the most. You looked over at him and sat up, placing your hands on his, intertwining your fingers. You wondered what was going through his mind. If he thought how disgusting you were. 

"You don't think I'm disgusting?" You asked. He softened his gaze and chuckled looking down into your eyes. He lifted your hands up to his lips and kissed them. 

"Why would I ever think that?" He asked. 

"Because Arthur-" He hushed you with a kiss.

"Don't go there. Don't do that to yourself. I was the one that didn't make the first move-I didn't stop you because I knew that if I did, he would've killed you." He confessed. He kissed you back down onto the bed and laid sweet kisses down your body. You moaned, as he came back up from your thighs and up to your breasts, then your neck, and finally your lips. You smiled against him and took in every inch of his body as a memory. You wanted to return the favor and roamed your hands down his torso to his still covered self. He was slightly growing and you smirked at that, you met your eyes with his as a permission to take his pants off and moaned when he lowered his head to the crook of your neck and laid sweet kisses up and down it. You took that as permission and unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them lazily down to the end of his knees. Antonio laughed against your neck and kicked his trousers off the bed. You shivered from his warm breath and pulled him in for a kiss, he smiled against your lips and kissed back. During the kiss, you snaked your hand back down his throbbing shaft and stroked him slowly. Antonio moaned from your touch and bit your lip, pulling it down a little, then came back slipping his tongue inside your mouth. You shut your eyes and sped your pace as he played with your mouth a bit more, wanting to taste you a little longer. He roamed a hand down your chest and cupped a breast, rubbing your nipple to a hard nub, groping it and playing with it, flicking it with his finger and loved the sounds that escaped your lips. You felt yourself growing hotter and hotter with each kiss he gave you and you couldn't take it anymore. You needed him. 

"Antonio- por favor-" You gasped. 

Antonio chuckled against your lips and roamed down his body taking his shaft in his own hands and teased you. Making it seem like he was going to enter but rubbed against your clit and continued with the rhythm until you moaned, you became annoyed with him and reached over to his ass and gripped at it. He moaned at that and froze at the action, 

"I want you inside-" You gritted pushing him towards you. 

Antonio slightly blushed at how desperate you were for him and entered without hesitation. You moaned from him and threw your head back gasping his name. Finally, you had him, you couldn't stop the excitement rushing through your blood as he slowly pushed in and out of you. Your hands had roamed up his back and stopped at his shoulders, gripping at his skin. 

"Por favor-más" You whined, leaving small red marks on his shoulders.

He kissed your forehead, preparing you for what came next and held your hips, moving faster and deeper into you. Moans slipped out of your lips as he continued his pace, faster and deeper, moaning your name with each thrust. You couldn't help but look up at him wanting to see him moan and focus on nothing else but you. Your heart skipped a beat as your name slipped his tongue and his eyes glazed down at you with his desire, wanting no one else but you.

"Antonio-" You moaned. With that Antonio switched positions, you sat on top of him. You looked down at him in shock as he slipped himself back inside and gripped your ass, moving you up and down his hard cock. You moaned and moved with him, wanting all of him inside. You didn't care if he came inside, you wanted all of him. 

"Sí-papi-" You moaned.

A switch flipped in him and he gripped your hips, holding you down, so he could thrust faster. You gaped your mouth open and reached down his muscular torso, trying to hold yourself with his fast pace. He neared his orgasm and you knew your captain well enough to try and stop him.

"Fuck- Antonio-" You screamed, as you felt yourself coming closer and closer to that sweet release. 

"Mierda-" Antonio gritted his teeth as he switched his position again, laying you next to him and reentering, holding one of your legs up so it wouldn't get in the way of his desire. You turned your head toward him and reached his head toward yours, catching his lips on yours and swallowed his moans as he came inside you. You moaned as you felt him release inside but he didn't stop until you were satisfied as well, wanting your body to shake underneath his touch. He reached down toward your clit and rubbed you in a quick pace. He stayed inside, thrusting slowly, until you came. 

"Fuck-" You gasped. Antonio nibbled on the shell of your ear and pulled out. You gasped from the cold air, but Antonio replaced that, pulling your face for another passionate kiss. 

"Te amo." He confessed. 

You blushed and roamed your hands up and down his face saying it back,

"Te amo." 


End file.
